


In the rain

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: Dean disliked being alone at night. Especially when it was like this, the forces of nature wailing on the outside of their house and him trapped inside, without warmth and solidity next to him.





	In the rain

Dean pulled the blankets closer around himself, burying his head in them and trying to block out the noise of the storm. Cas was out because of work, they’d given him the night shift and he couldn’t get out of it. It was nothing new, but Dean still disliked being alone at night. Especially when it was like this, the forces of nature wailing on the outside of their house and him trapped inside, without warmth and solidity next to him. His chest ached a little harder, and he pushed against it, his arms pressing against his chest and abdomen in the effort to dispel the aching.

There was another crack of thunder, the rumble continuing for so long it almost seemed fake, and Dean squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to just fall asleep. But it was so hard when he was like this.

He felt a shifting on the bed behind him and couldn’t hold back the small, sharp sound of surprise that came out of him as he turned over quickly. But he was met with a warm and familiar set of blue eyes in the light from the lightning that burst at that moment.

“Cas,” Dean let out his pent up breath. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry,” Cas said, a little sheepishly. “Wanted to surprise you, didn’t know if you were awake.”

Dean’s hands found him without a thought, pulling him close under the covers. He could feel the cold of the storm outside in Cas, and sought to smother it with the warmth that resided in the places where their skin touched. “What are you doing here?” His voice came out a bit more accusing than he meant it too, heart still racing from a moment ago, but calming quickly.

“What, you want me to go?” Cas asked playfully, pulling away halfheartedly.

Dean grabbed him tighter, warming Cas’s nose against his neck and pressing his fingers into the softness of Cas’s shirt. “No,” he grumbled, winding himself further against Cas, smiling as Cas responded in kind.

“I got Benny to cover my spot,” Cas whispered. “I owe him but it’s worth it.”

“I owe him too,” Dean laughed quietly, letting the two of them shift until Cas was on his back and Dean’s knees were on either side of his, as his lips made their way along Cas’s skin to his mouth. Cas’s lips caught his, light and soft and fluttering at first. Dean let himself move away for a moment, every thought of the storm behind him, not concerned with the lightning, but rather the almost tangible charged millimeters between his lips and Cas’s.

He could see Cas’s eyes bright in the darkness, the light coming in from the window shining off of them, the occasional flashes of lightning illuminating the whole room for a second or two. “You’re beautiful,” Dean whispered to Cas, and Cas swallowed the words up, connecting them once more.

“I missed you.” Dean’s breath was hot between their mouths, all the cold tendrils from outside gone. Dean said it again, but not out loud. He said it with his lips, pressed to Cas’s and moving slowly.

 _I missed you too,_ Cas said with his hands, as they slid down to Dean’s hips and held onto them, fingers gripping just hard enough, holding Dean as close as he could.

 _I love you._ The words vibrated between them, unspoken but still said with every movement, with every small noise and breath and sigh.

Dean’s hands cupped Cas’s jaw, on either side of his face, fingers curled around to the back of his neck and lightly moving through the hairs there.

The storm suddenly made itself known again, with a sharp crack of thunder that made them both jump, curling into each other further with a small gasp. Silence followed, and they laughed, bodies shaking slightly as their racing hearts calmed once again as they found their comfort in the other’s arms.

Cas’s mouth found Dean’s shoulder, pressing a kiss after another into the skin. Dean rolled to his back, letting his head fall onto the mattress, and pulled Cas with him, his fingers sliding under Cas’s shirt and pressing into the skin of his back, tracing patterns slowly and surely under the shirt. Cas responded in kind, hands sliding up his sides and taking Dean’s shirt with them. Dean shivered, not from the cold, for he wasn’t sure he could get any warmer, but from the contact of Cas’s fingers on his sides, sliding and tickling.

The rain was loud on the roof above them, no longer threatening like they were trapped in a cage, but hammering uselessly outside, while they resided safe and warm. It created a bubble of sorts, their own world almost. Dean brought Cas’s mouth back up to his own and smiled into the kiss, his hands settling firmly onto Cas’s hips. The only thing in his little bubble of a world was Cas, Cas’s lips on his and his hands on Dean’s skin and his body heavy on top of him. Cas was the only thing in the world, the only thing in the universe, the only thing that mattered. Dean held on to him as tight as he could, as if the storm could break in and carry them away, held on like he was drowning in the waves, and even if Cas couldn’t save him, they’d be swept under the tide still clinging to each other.

The wind whistled in the gutter and smacked the branches of the trees together, a wild rage outside that couldn’t touch them as they were. Dean breathed Cas in, drinking in the feel of him, his hands and lips, taking every sound that fell from him and storing it away, filling up the spaces in his heart until they were bursting. Cas was heavy on top of him, moving ever so slightly as they kissed, but there was no way that Dean breathed easier.

“I love you.” The words came into being in the corner of Dean’s mouth, a soft puff of air against his lips.

 _I love you too,_ Dean answered back, with a searching kiss, with a squeeze to Cas’s sides, with a whisper into his mouth.

The storm still raged around them, the world still was banging, trying to get it. The chaos of life still threatened to overcome them. But with Cas pressed to him, filling up every one of his senses, Dean could let his breath out, he could feel it. The storm could rage all it wanted, in every way. But here they were, safe, inside, and together, and he knew they’d make it through. They’d be okay.


End file.
